Runway love
by Saiyan Princess Of California
Summary: AU- Bulma Briefs is the genius heiress of Capsule Corp. and an aspiring model, but what happens one night when she meets the man that is going to change her life?
1. That night

**A/N: **So, this is our second story, "Runway love" . We opened a poll on Sunday, asking you to vote your favorite title, and a few readers did, so this one is the winner. Enjoy!

Love, KaliforniaKoastal & SaiyanPrincessBB

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs is the genius heiress of Capsule Corp. and an aspiring model, but one night, she meets a man that is going to change her life… and she is going to change his.

**Note:** Everyone in this story is human. There are no saiyans, no time travels, no dragon balls, nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** That night…

* * *

The sleek black Maserati Quattroporte was driving at high- some would consider it crazy- speed down the Colorado boulevard. The driver was a young woman, possibly in her early twenties; she had been nicknamed deadly beauty since her teens because of her exotic looks, fierce personality and genius level intelligence. Yes, being a woman, beautiful and intelligent was a dangerous equation, and Bulma Briefs was the living proof of it.

But one thing Bulma Briefs hated was being stopped by the cops. And that's exactly what was happening right now. Deciding to ignore them, she continued driving at her insane speed, while noticing the cops realized who she was and immediately stopped following her. She smirked.

"A sexy woman driving a sexy car!" she said out loud, even though she was all alone, and thought of her destination. It was 3 am, her childhood friend had just given birth to a baby boy in Pasadena just an hour ago and she wouldn't miss the his first moments and her friend's happiest ones for the world. Her cheerful and happy mood though was instantly ruined from her iPhone, at which she glared hatefully. How dare he call her?! She had already ignored 8 phone calls from that jerk but keeping up with that attitude would mean he would call while at the hospital, and time with her newborn godson was extra quality time.

"What do you want?!" she barked at the person on the other side of the phone call.

"Bulma babe I can explain… that's not what it looked like."

"I know what I saw Yamcha. Don't you ever call me again or I will personally castrate you." she replied and with that, she hung up, throwing her phone to the passenger's seat.

"Who does he think he is?! First, he cheats me with that idiotic bitch and then he has the nerve to call me?! '_That's not what it looked like.'_ HA! As if I'm blind!" she angrily said but had an abrupt stop at something that caught her eye. "Oh my God!" she gasped and immediately stopped her car, climbing out of the driver's seat and running at the person standing on Colorado bridge's edge.

"What are you doing?!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her and away from the edge.

The man raised his eyes and locked them with hers. "What does it look like?!" he snapped. "There's just one thing people do at the Colorado bridge!"

"That was a rhetorical question, are you out of your fucking mind?! Come on, let's get away from here." she said and noticed her car was the only one around. "Did you… did you actually walk all the way here?!"

The man didn't reply and she took this as a yes.

"Gosh, this is worse than I thought. Come on, we'll go grab something, 'kay?".

"Let go, what do you think you're doing?!" he snapped at her while the girl raised her eyebrows.

"Um, saving your life you ass! What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is that it's my life and I can do as I please with it!"

"Well I'm sorry your Majesty but whatever problems you're having, you can't throw your life away."

"Just shut up, your voice is seriously damaging my hearing!"

"Look at my face." She said pointing at her face. "Now tell me, do I look like I give a fuck?!"

"Do I look like I care about your opinion?! You invited yourself over here, I didn't beg you to come save me."

The girl started laughing and then stopped and just smirked.

"What?" the man asked, clearly confused.

"If what you say is true, then tell me, why did you step away from the edge?"

Just then, he noticed he had walked away from where he once stood. He tried to say something but no words could come out of his mouth. He decided not to say anything, deeply embarrassed.

"Look, I think we started on the wrong foot. How about we stick to my original plan and go grab something to eat? I was actually going to Pasadena, my best friend gave birth to her baby tonight and she already asked me to be his godmother, but it's not like the little one would notice my absence, and I'm pretty sure his mom is extremely tired from all the birthing process. Come on." She said, making a move to grab his hand. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"I don't need you babying me."

"Whatever, you think you could be nice for a change?" she replied rolling her eyes.

"I don't think that's part of my agenda." was the stranger's comeback. As soon as they got in, she started her car and were on their way.

"How does Cheesecake Factory sound?" Bulma asked breaking the silence, while the passenger grunted. She took that as a yes and parked in front of the place.

"Hi nice to see you my name is Penny, would you like to start off with a beverage from our bar`", the blonde waitress asked with a smile as she handed them the menus.

"Thanks we are good for now and have to drive, but some water would be nice", Bulma answered studying the menu.

And with another smile the waitress left to get their drinks, leaving them make their choice.

"So you wanna talk about it now?", Bulma asked looking over the menu.

The mysterious man just sat there pretending busy to be reading.

"Come on dude, this is serious are you gonna talk to me at all?", she broached the subject again.

The man finally looked at her and just as he was about to open his mouth the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Anything to eat for you guys?"

"I will have the burrito grande", the man said using this as an opportunity to something else instead of telling Bulma his problems.

"Just a salad", she added her order.

"Salad huh", the man snorted.

"Yes I live healthy, my body is a temple, I make money of it", she rejoined making him look at her like she had grown a second head. "I'm a model you fool", she added rolling her eyes.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I kinda was in the same industry but that's none of your business", he grunted.

"Well you're kinda short"

"That's why I said 'kinda' you foolish woman!", he barked making the other people at the restaurant stare at them.

"Ok, ok can you pipe down please I was just saying".

During the whole dinner they didn't exchange any further words, but when they got into the car, Bulma finally broke the silence again.

"So.. like where do you live? I can't just drive around randomly hoping you'll make a noise when we pass your house."

"Tarzana.", he grunted.

"The valley huh? That's on my way I was gonna sleep at my parents' anyways so lets go.", she said starting the engine. The Maserati roared as she stepped on the pedal and headed west. The whole drive was kind of awkward, Bulma wanted to say something but she didn't know what, and the man didn't seem like the most communicating person anyway. She tried to come up with a plan in her mind. Could she just drive him home and leave? Who said he wasn't going to kill himself the minute she left? But then again she was actually just a stranger and how pushy could she be?

'Crap.', she thought to herself as he told her to stop in front of his mansion. They were there, he already opened the door and got out of the car, she still didn't have a plan. 'Whatever let's just say something.', she thought to herself and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't.. do anything.. please", she stammered looking at him with bright blue eyes. The man smirked grabbed her wrist as well and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry my life just got interesting", he said and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma was speechless as he let go of her. He just smirked

"Well then bye", she uttered and closed the car's door.

The man stood there with his hands in the back of his neck watching the Maserati disappear in the night, still that smirk on his face...

* * *

**A/N:** So, we know it was short, but since it's the first chapter we wanted to introduce you to the story a little bit. Tell us what you think about it because it's completely different from "Empire of the son" . Thanks for reading :)


	2. Blue

Hey guys, we're back again! Thanks for subscribing, reviewing and everything! Here's the second chapter, hope you like it! First: we want to let all german readers know that we started posting and translating the german version of Empire of the son :)

Second, to **_Mars_**: We're not rushing it, and it was still the first chapter. We don't wanna sound rude or anything, but you can't judge a book by it's cover. Still, thanks for taking your time to read/review it! :)

Love,

- K & S! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blue.**

* * *

"Like can you believe him? That nerve!" said an angry Bulma while at the hospital with her best friend. "He kissed me, as if he was a god and I was like craving that move. Who does he think he is?!"

Her black haired friend laughed at the heiress' antics while wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Stop laughing Chi, I'm so totally pissed duh!"

"Well you saved the guy. Maybe he was just saying thank you?" she replied as the door opened and a tall black haired guy entered the room. He had messy hair and was holding a basket with a tiny baby in it, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh my Gosh, is that my cute godson?" Bulma exclaimed as she cooed at the baby in his father's arms.

"Yes. This is Gohan. Hey little guy," he said as he held the baby so that Bulma could see him. "Say hello to auntie Bulma. She's gonna spoil you rotten, that's for sure."

"Oh spoil him rotten doesn't even begin to describe it!" replied the blue haired girl as she carefully took the baby from his father's arms. "Oh Chichi, Goku, he's adorable!" she admitted as she kissed the top of his head and inhaled his baby scent.

"Of course he is, he looks like me!" said the proud mother as she sighed. Bulma raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well sorry to disappoint you girlie, but this kid is his daddy's carbon copy! The only thing he inherited from you is his skin color. Goku is a little bit more tanned than you, but you two are still totally borderline pale!"

The proud mother glared at her while her husband laughed. Bulma shook her head- same old Goku!

She had been friends with Chichi since diaper days and was safe to say they were more like sisters than friends. They had even made a sister promise to each other years ago, while their families had been camping. Bulma had been 7 while Chichi had been 6, and while having a sweet talk about what they had wanted to be when they grew up and what did they expect from their future husbands, or dreaming about their perfect wedding dresses, they had vowed to be there for each other through better or worse. Chichi was extremely intelligent, though not quite as Bulma since she inherited her father's brain, and both girls knew that they would be able to keep their promise. Now Chichi was 22 while Bulma was 23. 16 years later, everything was the same, if not better. They had found in each other what their respective biological parents didn't give them: a sister.

Goku was another story. Chichi had met him when she was 16, on a summer day, while on vacation with her parents. It had been the first summer the girls hadn't spent with each other and the last; that very same year Bulma had met Yamcha and the couples had gone on vacation together ever since. Bulma and Goku had immediately liked each other and he now considered her as his little sister, although they were pretty much the same age. Physically though, Bulma was much smaller than Goku, even though she was a model. She then looked at her best friend and smiled.

"You will make a gorgeous mom B."

Bulma shifted her eyes from the baby to his mother and rolled her eyes. "Nope, no babies for me, not yet at least. Did I tell you I found that idiot having sex with a blonde bimbo?!"

"What?! When did this happen?"

"2 nights ago. He wouldn't stop calling me yesterday so I threatened him; told him that if he bothered me again I would castrate him."

Goku, who had been gulping down an entire water bottle, coughed and Chichi patted his back while laughing.

"I pity him." he said as he calmed down, while Gohan caught Bulma's finger in his tiny fist.

"Look guys, that's Gohan's way of agreeing with me. So no more guys for me now. I'll dedicate most of my time to my sweet little godson, yes I will!" she cooed at the baby while he gave her a toothless grin.

Chichi looked at her husband, ready to whisper something to him, hoping Bulma wouldn't hear and as she opened her mouth to speak, her blue haired friend's voice was heard in the room.

"Don't even think about it Chi. You're not going to set me up on a blind date."

The black haired woman sighed and nodded. Maybe Bulma was right, she had to take a break after a long relationship with Yamcha who clearly turned out to be not the best guy around… oh well, all it would take to cheer her up was a good shopping therapy!

"I'd love to stay, really. But I have to go." Said Bulma rather sad. "I have a photo shoot with Mario Testino in an hour, I am not in the mood for that now, I'd rather stay with you guys and Gohan, but duty calls." She pouted as she grabbed her Hermes bag and kissed Chichi on her cheeks. "Congrats again! I know you'll do great!" she winked at her best friend, gave Goku a hug and went to Gohan, kissing him on his forehead. "Bye baby boy. I'll be right back as soon as I finish!"

Gohan grabbed her finger in his tiny fist, as if to let her know that he understood, and with that, the blue haired heiress left.

As she unlocked the door to her Maserati, her phone started ringing and she inwardly cursed. 'I swear that if that stupid dick is calling me again I will really go through with the castration threat.' She thought to herself. "Okay okay, I got it, hold on. Gosh, impatient people!" she yelled at her phone and as she tossed her bag on the passenger's seat, she sighed. "What?!" she yelled at the person on the other side of the phone without looking at the name. It could have been the President of the US for all she cared.

"Well, who the hell pissed you off blue?" she heard a male voice speak to her and she sighed again.

"Oh, hey Mario, sorry about that. I was kinda… never mind."

Mario Testino laughed at the heiress' words, knowing her temper fully well. "I just called to remind you of our meeting in an hour, Anna has been driving me crazy, she's dead set on having you feature next month's Vogue. I really can't understand that woman sometimes."

"Well I do" said Bulma with pride. "I mean, who wouldn't want the most intelligent and beautiful woman on Earth on the cover of her magazine?!"

"Yes, your modesty is really astounding." He replied laughing again. "Well anyway, you know time and place, don't be late. I have to go."

"Yeah sure, I'm on my way to the City from Pasadena right now. See you in an hour!", and with that she ended her call and focused on the road.

* * *

His eyes woke up to the sun rays peeking in his room, as he noticed the curtains were wide open- Wait, curtains?! Last he remembered, he was trying to commit suicide. As he recalled last night's events, he remembered some blue haired woman bitching him about how he should not do what he was about to do. He had no idea who the woman was, and that kiss he had given her had been completely nonsensical, just a way to shut her mouth up seeing as she had been talking the whole time and his headache hadn't been quite merciful. Sighing, he got up and thought about his life. He had sold his business to some other man, thinking it was boring and without a future, but said business was making millions now. He didn't know what pushed him to create it in the first place, seeing as it was so out of his character, but now he wanted it back. He didn't mind that the business had to do with women's lingerie, it was his from the beginning. Stepping in the shower, he let cold water pour down on him, hoping it would clear his thoughts. The world's greatest minds had trusted a cold shower whenever they wanted new ideas. And Vegeta Ouji needed those ideas.

Ending his shower and doing his morning rituals, he took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror, starting from his odd, flame shaped hairstyle that he loved so much, to his widow's peak, both a family trait, down to his narrowed, black, almond shaped eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones and strong jaw line. His eyes wandered down his chest and abdomen, his body he so prided himself with. He was an obsessed man, having everything just like he wanted, no different. He was a perfectionist, so he spent a lot of time at the gym. He had women- of every age – fall down at his feet, and he absolutely loved that.

And because he loved the attention, he was going to get back his company.

Opening his safety box, he searched for the contract and started reading it, hoping to find something helpful. "Thats!", he exclaimed although no one was there to hear him.

He kept rereading the contract over and over again. There had to be way to get his company back.

Evilly he grinned at that once clause that would help him getting his business back. It was a term that should save the company from bad publicity.

"In case that the CEO or any other representative attracts negative attention in public that would harm the companies reputation he will be discharged by the board who immediately will have to start finding a new CEO. Until the new Chief Executive Officer is hired the company's founder Vegeta Ouji will serve in said position". Ok, maybe he won't get everything back but at least he will get a foothold.

* * *

"Bulma, that was perfect!" said Mario while the blue haired heiress was getting dressed back in her clothes. "You're a natural. So, how have you been?"

"Ugh" groaned Bulma as she finished changing and grabbed her bag "Wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving! That way I'll explain everything."

"Sure, actually I'm free for the next two hours." He said zipping his camera bag. "Just let me grab my keys and we're off."

The black Maserati followed by a silver Mercedes shot down pacific Coast highway and stopped at Moonshadows, Bulma's favorite Sea food restaurant.

"So? What about it?"

"I need a favor."

As Mario nodded, Bulma instantly switched to business mode.

"Can you get me some information about a girl named Eve Summers?", she asked, knowing Mario knew every model in town no matter if a Victoria's Secret Angel or wanna-be.

Mario spit out his water as he burst out laughing.

"Um Mario? Are you okay?" Bulma who got most of his drink in her face asked while she cleaned herself with a napkin.

"Well you said a girl named Eve Summers. You sure it's a girl's you're looking for?", he answered still laughing in hysterics.


	3. Yamcha's slip

**Chapter 3: Yamcha's slip.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'Are you sure' ? Of course I'm sure, saw her with my own eyes."

"Let me ask you something Bulma." Said Mario, leaning back in his chair. He was putting up one hell of an effort not to burst out laughing at the heiress' question, he knew that another hysteric laugh would piss her off, and he didn't need that. Not with the richest, most brilliant woman on Earth, recently crowned as sexiest woman alive. "What part of Eve's body did you see?"

Bulma grimaced at that. "Ugh, that's gross Mario."

"I'm serious. I'll nicely explain everything once you tell me this."

The heiress sighed and sipped her wine. Mario watched her reaction carefully, the situation's hilariousness making his patience weaker by the minute. 'Answer me Bulma, before I have another laugh attack and royally piss you off.' he thought and almost made a victory dance when she started to talk.

"Fine, my idiot of a boyfriend- now ex boyfriend- and her were having sex… doggy style…" she finished with a hint of embarrassment in her face, and her sentence was all it took to make Mario laugh out loud, having the entire restaurant staring at them. Bulma tried to cover her face from being recognized, fearing a paparazzi attack, and kicked Mario's leg under the table.

"For God's sake will you shut up?!" she said through clenched teeth and the photographer, noticing her temper was getting dangerously shorter by the minute, instantly stopped, wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but that was too much. So, Eve Summers huh? You would know why I'm laughing so hard if you would have seen her… jewels…"

"Jewels- WHAT?!" she exclaimed, making the restaurant stare at them once again.

"Pipe down blue, or the entire place will find out your ex cheated on you with Eve."

"Like the entire place knows she isn't really… well… a she." She finished quietly.

"Trust me girl, they do. Eve made an appearance on Ellen's show, saying that her little pal down there didn't bother her at all, and that it added a spicy flavor to life."

"So let me get this straight: my ex boyfriend is getting it in the ass by a tranny?!"

"You didn't see it for yourself, but trust me, he is."

"I can't believe it." spat Bulma angrily, scaring the poor waiter away. She instantly blushed and apologized. "I'm sorry, I was just ranting. Nothing personal." She gave him a sincere smile while he set down her food.

"You need to control that temper of yours, you know. It will bring you trouble one day."

"Save it Mario. This is who I am. If they don't like it… well they can fuck off for all I care."

* * *

"Missed me?" said the blonde haired girl that greeted him when he opened his apartment door. Yamcha swallowed and took in her appearance. She was wearing a white Sherri Hill dress, with the whole bust covered in gems. Her hair was let down in waves and for a moment Yamcha thought that she had mistaken his place for an event. Seeing as he was glued at the door she pushed him aside and let herself in, throwing her clutch bag on the table.

"So how did she take the news?" she asked, pouring a glass of wine, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"She- she didn't even let me explain. Threatened to castrate me if I ever even just glance at her phone number again. It's not like I blame her you know."

"So this is my fault right? I'm sorry babe, I wasn't the one to initiate the whole thing. We met at the bar, you wanted to try something new so I gave you something new. And since you were such a good boy, I came back for more."

"Are you crazy?! Look Eve, what happened was just that, something that happened. I'm flattered that you came back for more, believe me I do, but-"

"I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear: I came back for my own reasons, which, let me tell you are purely selfish. In fact, you're so tiny down there that I didn't feel a thing. So I'll be doing everything, you just stay there like the good puppy you are. Like seriously, I'm pretty sure Bulma faked everything. Who could blame the girl?"

Yamcha was now fuming, his face completely red from all the verbal abuse he was getting. He was never one to have a smart mouth and it was the thing that bothered him the most when he had a fight with the heiress. Eve suddenly grabbed her clutch bag and headed to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Leaving, what does it look like?!" she said rolling her eyes. "Unless you're still up for a good round." She raised her eyebrow suggestively. As soon as she caught a reaction from the baseball player, indicating that he was indeed up for it, she shook her head. "Come think of it… I'm not up. Bye naughty." With that said, she left, leaving Yamcha to stare down at the bulge in his pants. He gritted his teeth in frustration and decided to take matters in his own hands… literally.

* * *

Vegeta Ouji was a man known for big entrances. He was young, but had the brains to be successful and to top it all off, he was very loved from women. So it wasn't hard for him to bribe a secretary in telling him where the meeting was being held. He did that with ease, in a matter of less than 10 minutes.

With a smirk plastered on his devilishly handsome face, he took his steps towards the meeting room, ready for a "party crash" as he liked to call it and a "dethronement" .

"Time for the real king to take the crown back." He muttered, a 100% positive nothing could go wrong. He was a strategist, and he thanked his father for that.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." He said as he strolled in the room, totally aware of the looks he was getting and quite proud about them. He sat down in a chair, placed his folder on the desk, leaned back against his chair and with arms crossed, he gave everyone a cocky glance.

"Mr. Ouji, if it isn't a surprise..." muttered the new CEO, Adam Sage.

Vegeta's smirk widened as he instinctively raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you missed me Mr. Sage." he said in an arrogant tone, as he uncrossed his arms and picked up his folder. "If you don't mind I'd like to make a few things known to the board."

The new CEO, shrugged as he sat down, motioning him to take the lead. He never liked the man actually, but the business was slowly becoming a multi billion dollar company, managing a popularity level amongst women that was outstanding. The only other company that had had this kind of success since it's early days was Capsule Corp. , owned by the Briefs' , and said company was now a must to everyone, being as important as the oxygen they were breathing. He came out of his thoughts when he heard Ouji mention his name.

"I'm aware that the company's new CEO has made progress. What was just a small business when I sold it, is now making billions and more. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. I'm aware that I completely gave up this creation of mine, as some would say, seeing as it was going downhill. But that doesn't mean I didn't keep tabs on it. See it as a case of adoption- a parent giving his child up, but always wanting to know if he's healthy and happy or not. So I made my research, and while on the outside it may look like your new CEO has done an amazing job, I have proof he has used methods that violated our policy. Remember how you contract says a CEO attracting negative attention will be discharged? Well now tell me is there currently a person in Hollywood who attracts more negative press than her?", Vegeta smirked and tossed a bunch of magazines on the table. They all had pictures of Mr. Sage with Amanda Bynes on them.

"This woman is already considered the new Lindsay Lohan, if you keep being seen with her it will harm your, excuse me MY company!"

* * *

As May came and went, and left place to June, Bulma couldn't help but feel relieved, like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Yamcha hadn't called, or tried anything, which the blue haired model thought it was out of fear for his little buddy down there… she was never one to take threats lightly. And in between her life as a single woman, her flirts, her career as a model, and her part time job as a scientist and vice president of Capsule Corp. , all she did was coddle and spoil little Gohan rotten.

That was what she was currently doing, when Goku came in scratching the back of his head as he always did. He and Chichi had wanted to stay away from the loud, always under the watchful eye areas of LA, so they lived in a villa that was in a quiet, affluent neighborhood, close to the girl's father and Bulma's parents.

"Would you look at that…" he quietly said as he sat down, giving Gohan a peck on his forehead.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Chichi as she came back with her baby boy's milk bottle, giving it to Bulma as the baby seemed to love it when she fed him. He quietly sucked on his bottle, his little mouth moving in the process, making Bulma coo at him.

"Vegeta… he got his company back." Replied Goku with a grin on his face.

"No way!" exclaimed Chichi, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I just heard, I haven't spoken to or met him in a long time."

"Uh guys, sorry for interrupting the happy moment, but who is Vegeta?"

Chichi raised an eyebrow and face palmed in realization. "Of course, you haven't met him. Hell I only met him once. Vegeta is Goku's childhood friend, much like you and I, but unlike us, the boys lost contact when they were about 13 or something. Vegeta and his family went to live in London because of his father's job."

"We really wanted to keep in touch, but I guess things don't always go the way we want to. Last time we met him was a while ago, he had opened a business but had given it up. Looks like he got it back." Said Goku smiling.

"What business?" asked Bulma, patting Gohan's back gently so he would burp.

"Victoria's Secret." He replied smiling.


	4. One night in Bulma

**A/N:** Hey there! :D Thanks for subscribing and reviewing, and here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Love,

- K & S!

* * *

**Chapter 4: One night in Bulma.**

* * *

With a loud roaring noise a private jet touched down at LAX. On the side it had Capsule Corp. written on it and of course the famous company's logo. Doors opened and a beautiful woman with blue hair, dressed in a pink sweatsuit and Ray-Ban Aviator glasses excited it.

"Always good to be back.", she muttered as she finally stood on American soils again. She rummaged around in her Céline bag till she finally found her cell-phone and switched it on.. for the first time in a month. To escape the rush of the city and the sensation about her persona Bulma had spend the last month in an Ashram in India; no phone, no Paparazzi, no stress, just meditation and Yoga.

"Gosh is this for real?" , she murmured when the phone displayed over 500 missed calls and unread messages. Mostly requests from reporters or things concerning her position as Vice-President of Capsule Corp.

As soon as she reached the arrival hall a pack of Paparazzi welcomed her back and lights were flashing. Bulma pulled her hoodie down to hide her face and started to make her way through the crowd.  
Outside the airport her driver already awaited her and opened the door of the black Mercedes S luxury sedan to take her back home.

While the driver tried to pull out of the by Paparazzi occupied parking lot Bulma started to go through her messages. She realized there was a noticeable high amount of messages from Chi-Chi. Even two missed calls from Goku, and Goku never called or texted or anything. He owned a phone yes, but he grew up a hillbilly with his grandpa somewhere in the mountains and wasn't very fond of that kind of stuff. So Bulma went to check her voice messages. It was a hysterically crying Chichi "Bulma? Where are you we need you! Please tell me you are back by th..."

"Get off my ass or I will run you all over!", the driver suddenly shouted at the annoying group of photographers that made it impossible for him to leave the lot.

Bulma sighed and checked the message again "17th of July" Chi-Chi said. The 17th? That was today.  
She ran her hand through her hair and sighed one more time. After a month in India she was actually looking forward to the comfort her own house had to offer, not to speak of how exhausted she was from the trip. But Chi-Chi seemed to be in real trouble, and if something was important to the model it was friendship, and Chi-Chi was her friend, her best fiend.

"We are going to Calabasas", she informed the driver. "Oh Chi-Chi what have you gotten yourself into", she thought to herself.

* * *

As the Mercedes pulled up and the driver opened the door for her Bulma got to see a crying Chi-Chi standig outside her ranch-styled mansion while removalists loaded all her stuff into trucks and Goku just stood there holding Gohan and trying to calm her down.

"Chi, what is going on here? What happened?", a shocked Bulma asked as she hugged her friend.

"It's gone Bulma it's all gone! The company, we are ruined!", she cried in hysterics. Chi-Chi's father owned the biggest meat-packing business in southern California, and made a fortune with it, that was also where his nickname the "Ox-king" came from. While Bulma was gone the company's headquarters had caught fire and was burnt down to the ground. The problem: The fire was caused by a security system that was supposed to keep intruders away by throwing flames, a method that was negligently and also illegal so the insurance refused to pay. Also thousands of people had now lost their jobs and needed to be paid out, and all that had to be done with his private fortune that now was non-existent even after selling all their real estate. And July 17th was the last day Chi-Chi had to get out of her home.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears when she learned about her best friend's misery. "Get in the car, you are staying at my house", she whispered.

* * *

"Welcome to your home for the next time!", Bulma said as the black Mercedes pulled up at her house on North Kings road in West-Hollywood.

"I know it's not the biggest but I'm sure we can all get comfortable! You know I have been thinking of moving but I'm alone so it's more than enough for me", she went on.

The house was other than she just said very spacious, it had four bedrooms of which one was turned into a closet by Bulma and separate guest a quarters in which her friend and her family were gonna stay. The exterior was an old world Spanish designed in the twenties and the interior in an old Hollywood glamour style.

"Welcome back Mrs. Briefs how was India?", the maid greeted.

"Good thanks but we can talk about that later, you know my friend and her family will stay here for a while can you please get their room ready?"

"Of course Mrs. Briefs. I have prepared some tea for you in the kitchen.

"Thank you."

With a sigh Bulma fell onto her bed and starred at the ceiling. There is nothing you miss more than your own bed after a month-long trip. A lot had been going on lately. She was advancing just great in her modeling career, Capsule Corp. was doing just fine as she and her dad always came up with new inventions together, and now Chi-Chi's bankruptcy, oh and then there was this mysterious man. This man who kissed her and who she was kind of hoping to meet again, but she didn't even know his name. Anyway soon the exhaustion of this day took over and she fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma walked not really knowing where she was, she was surrounded by smoke and her vision was blurry. Suddenly she recognized a silhouette in the dark, it was the one of a man, he was kind of short but well-built, and he was walking towards her. When they came face to face her vision suddenly got clear. It was him, the mysterious man she had saved some months ago. He grabbed her and kissed her so passionately like no one ever did before. Then he let go off her and just smiled.

"This.. was so intense." , she said to herself when she sat up in her bed referring to this very real dream she just had.

"I have to see him again!", she thought. But what was she gonna do, she didn't have his number neither did she know his name. She knew where he lived though. But was she really going to drive to Tarzana in the middle of the night and show up at his door like a freak? It was time to go for a swim, something she always did when she wanted to get her head clear. She got up and walked over to her closet.. the closet for cloths that is, it was the biggest of her three closets, the one that used to be a bedroom. She put on a white bikini, wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the pool, the great indoor outdoor flow made this house perfect for California living. To her surprise she wasn't alone, Goku was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the warm water.

"Goku? What are you doing here? Is Gohan keeping you up?", she asked sitting down next to him.

"No, I couldn't sleep… you know this whole thing. I wouldn't care if I were alone, I don't need much money, I'm perfectly happy with the money I win in the tournament and to live in a small house. But I'm a father now… I have to take care of my son and wife", Goku explained his fear.

Bulma took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Goku, everything is gonna be alright, you will find a way, I'm sure. And you know you don't ever have to worry about Gohan, as his godmother I was gonna pay for his college anyway."

"Thanks B."

"It will all be better be tomorrow, but for now I have to go somewhere!", she smiled and gave him a push so he fell into the water.

Bulma got her keys and into her signature turquoise Bentley, a car she sadly usually avoided driving because there was only one Bentley Continental GTC in town that had the same color as the model's hair and therefore it was a paparazzi magnet, but it was nighttime and so she decided to take her favorite ride. Starting the engine she headed in the direction of the man's house.

Driving, she thought about what would she tell him, but most of the time, she was finding the courage to actually go knock on his door. It wasn't like she was scared, no; in fact, the heiress was a total flirt. It was just that she had only met him once, during a critical situation and that was it. Before she realized it, she was in front of his house and out of the car.

She shivered for a moment and blamed the anxiousness for that. While contemplating on ringing the doorbell or not, the door opened, revealing the devilishly handsome face that had haunted her dreams ever since that night.

"Would you look at this, I didn't know you were dying to see me." He said smugly, leaning against the doorframe, while her expression went from that of a deer's caught in headlights to an angry one.

"Get over yourself, I wasn't dying to see you."

"Is that a fact?" asked the dark haired man as he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Then why did you come here in just your swimwear?"

She gasped and glanced at her outfit; and, much to her dismay, he was right. She clenched her teeth and turned around, heading towards her car. Unlocking it and getting in, she tried to start the engine but to her horror, the car wasn't giving any signs of life.

"Start you stupid car, don't fail me now." She said hitting the wheel but the car wouldn't start. She got out of it only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Looks like 'little miss skinny' isn't getting back home tonight." He stated smirking as she growled.

"Shut up, I'm not skinny, I'm perfectly fit."

"Sure, you're a model aren't you? You're bound to get skinny at some point."

"Oh and you're a pro at this aren't you?" she asked, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Didn't I tell you I was in the business? Come on let's get inside." He said, and grabbing her by her waist, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, as she screeched curses at him. He was sure the whole neighborhood could hear them.

He closed the door and released the blue haired woman on her two feet. She scowled at him as she fixed her bra. "Are you insane?!"

"Clearly I must be, seeing as I'm putting up with the likes of you. I live in a decent neighborhood woman, if you're not used to this kind of lifestyle and live in a jungle it's not my fault, you can go back to where you came from." He replied smirking. "But of course, you don't have a ride home…"

"Ugh you're such a jerk!" she said, stomping upstairs, acting like a spoiled brat, with the exception that her new 'friend' found her attitude amusing. He followed her, pretty sure she was going to enter the first room that was on her way, which was his.

"You do love the darkness…" she stated in a whisper as she glanced around at his room.

"Sort of." He replied, picking a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of short shorts. "Here, take these. I can show you where you'll be staying tonight." He said as he handed her the clothes as she chuckled. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I didn't take you as the Victoria's Secret kind of guy."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but I make a living out of VS. Are you coming or not?!" he asked as she nodded to no one and followed him.

"I never got your name, you know." She said as he opened a bedroom door, revealing a room about the size of hers. She had to admit, it was pretty amazing. "But I think I'll just call you 'The Victoria's Secret cutie.' She said winking as he _almost _blushed.

"Woman I can assure you I'm not cute. I don't have a cute bone in my body."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll be down in a bit, 'kay? I'm going to take a shower." She said, starting to untie her bra not even waiting for him to get out of the room.

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't deny she was extremely beautiful, with a flawless skin and body. 'Fit for a model.' He thought but on the outside he was scowling. "You could at least have the decency to wait until I was out of the room. I don't have to see your hideous form."

She turned her head so she could see him, always covering her now bare breasts. "I'm a model, I'm used to it. I thought you were in the business. What do you do then, try out women's swimwear before they go on sale?" she replied with a wink and closed the bathroom door, leaving him speechless.

An hour later, Bulma was going downstairs, searching for the mysterious man who's name she didn't even know. She found him with a glass of wine in his hands, a bottle on the table, sitting on the couch. She searched the room and found a tall cupboard of some sort, entirely made out of glass. It was where he apparently kept all his crystal glasses and everything of the sort.

Grabbing a wine glass, she helped herself and sat down next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me your name or not?"

He chuckled as he sipped his wine. "Looks like someone's eager."

"I'm not eager. I just wanna know where I'm spending the night. It wouldn't be appropriate if a girl of my standards didn't know the name of her host.

"Vegeta." He simply said as she smiled. She was sure she had heard that name somewhere.

"Bulma." She replied as he nodded. "So, I'm serious now, what do you do for a living?"

"Already told you, VS."

"Yes, VS covers a lot of things. You could be the IT, the post man, the guard, hell you could even be the president. Which one are you?"

"As much as VS pays her employees, I'm pretty sure the IT guy, the post man, or even the guard can't afford this house. I'm the president."

"The president? As in Vegeta Ouji? The man everyone has been talking about?!"

"In the flesh." He smirked and turned to see her. "The clothes fit you good."

"Don't tell me you keep spare pairs." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. You never know who you spend the night with." He replied, amused since he knew she was going to throw a fit. And how right he was!

Her eyes burned with rage but she said nothing of it as they both sipped their wine in silence. After a while she gasped.

"Vegeta! Vegeta Ouji! Victoria's Secret president!"

He raised both eyebrows, confused at how she was acting.

"Did you ever have a childhood friend named Goku? Goku Son?"

He slowly nodded as she smiled brightly. "Oh my God, I know him! His wife is my childhood best friend! I'm their son's godmother!"

"You don't say…"

"Yes! Oh my God they're gonna get so excited when they find out that we know each other, like seriously!"

"I haven't seen him in a while." He stated as she nodded.

"Yeah, I know, that's what he told Chichi the day he found out you had gotten VS back. So, what happened? Like, why did you give it up, only to take it back?"

"It was stupid. But I realized I was wrong. Adam Sage did a good work with it, but he got involved with Amanda Bynes later, which meant bad publicity for the company, which violated our rules. The contract stated that in these cases, the previous CEO would take the company back until a suitable one was found."

"So you're going to leave it again?"

"No. I am not. I'm the new CEO. The end. And since we're on the subject, I'd like to make you a proposition."

"What?" asked Bulma, her tone immediately switching to business mode.

"What do you think about the VS' Angels?"

She paused for a bit. "They're hot. Sexy. Drop dead gorgeous. Not skinny. Why?"

"I'd like you to be one of them."

Bulma's eyes went huge with shock. "What?!"

"I'm serious. It's a good publicity for both of us."

"I don't need publicity Vegeta, Anna Wintour begged me to be on the cover of last month's Vogue. I'm a part time scientist for Capsule Corp. , my dad's company. My life has never been private; I was always in the spotlight."

"Maybe you don't but think of it. Bulma Briefs part of the Angels. That would be a plus."

She was seriously thinking about it while he poured her another glass of Eiswein, his favorite wine.

"You have a deal." She replied, as she clinked her glass with his, smiling seductively.

* * *

The next morning she was driving home in her newly fixed Bentley. The night had been uneventful, and as much as she had liked to kiss those lips one more time, she didn't. she wasn't a creep, but she knew a handsome looking man when she saw one, and Vegeta was the epitome of handsome.

She turned on the radio and decided to see what had happened in the past 24 hours , a male voice was heard.

_"We just received flash gossip, Bulma Briefs' Bentley, the one of a kind type of car, was spotted in Tarzana last night, right outside Vegeta Ouji's mansion. The pictures that our paparazzi brought us are quite compromising and we can't help but wonder what exactly is going on between those two-…"_

She turned off the radio as she rolled her eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the past 24 hours.

* * *

The bright sun fell through the window of Yamcha's apartment waking up a hung-over man from his drunk sleep. As coughed he immediately had to gag, his mouth still tasted like last night's liquor and his head was reeling. Turning his head to the right he saw the picture that was still on his nightstand. It was a picture of better times in his life, a time when he still was with Bulma. The picture showed him and his ex-girlfriend posing for the Paparazzi at the Mercedes-Benz Fashion-Week in New York. He let out a roar and tossed the picture off the nightstand causing the glass to break. Until some months ago his life was perfect, he was with a girl the whole world envied him for, she beautiful and rich. Yamcha himself didn't have an easy life before he met her. In fact he was poor and a petty criminal who stole cars chopped them up and pieced them out and then sent the parts to Mexico. It's not like he didn't love Bulma but she also was his entrance to a vanish and luxurious life, but since he cheated on her his plan on living K-Fed style were off the table. Feeling a little deprived since even Eve turned down his offer he opened up his laptop and started a movie... a home-made movie that showed him and Bulma. As he got down to business a thought came to his mind, and he grinned, and that grin wasn't caused by his activity alone.

He could just use the video to blackmail Bulma and therefore keep up the lifestyle he loved so much. He knew the heiress would pay any price to keep this video under lock and key, and if not various companies would surely pay a fortune to release it.


End file.
